Manabu
Manabu (マナブ) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is one of the kids that hand around the neighbourhood of Sendō Takeshi, and follow him around during his training. He also demanded that Sendō buy them a Super Famicon. History Part I Rocky of Naniwa Arc Manabu, Takashi, and a his three friends met Sendō Takeshi while he was training. Manabu thanked Sendō for teaching the right straight, where he was able to defeat Hiroshi from Class 4. Sendō lectured him in using it in fights, but Manabu ended up showing Sendō's his hook, that Sendō offered advice on. Sendō pointed out that the kids had a lot of free time, and told them to leave him along, but Manabu complained they didn't have a Famicon since they couldn't use Hiroshi's anymore. His friends pointed out that he should have hit him, but Manabu thought he was boing stupid, while Sendō yelled at them since it had nothing to do with them. Manabu disagreed since Sendō told them he would buy them a Super Famicom after he became the Rookie King. The kids told Sendō to cough it up, or he's a liar. Sendō gave them tickets to his next match in the All Japan Rookie King Tournament Finals. Manabu complained that he heard his opponent got a weak face like Takashi, where he would be easy to defeat and not worth watching. Sendō pointed out that the face means nothing since Makunouchi Ippo was strong. Manabu wasn't for sure, except that Takashi's weak. Sendō told him to shut, and he added they need to watch sine it will be way better than anything Famicon can show them. As Sendō was about to continue his training, the kids decided to follow him. They attended the Ippo vs Sendō match in Osaka Prefectural Gymnasium, where they ended up sitting next to Umezawa Masahiko, Takemura, and Matsuda. After Ippo started to use his fists, which sent Sendō flying away, Manabu saw one of his friends crying. She believed that Ippo was strong, but Manabu told her not to worry since Rocky won't lose since he promise to buy them a Super Famicon. Then over the course of the match, the kids stole Umezawa's drum and started to use it to cheer Sendō on, but stopped once Ippo down Sendō in the match. Manabu yelled at Rocky to stand up, which sparked more people to cheer him on. After Sendō stood up, Manabu yelled him to come on since he promised that he would buy them Super Famicons. Sendō responded to their cheers and was able to attack Ippo, despite being unconscious later in the match, where the ref later stopped the match, and declared Ippo the winner. They saw Sendō get carried out of the ring on a stretcher. They later met up with Sendō in the locker room. When Sendō saw them, he went to his wallet, and gave them all his money while telling them that it was only enough to buy. Manabu took the money, but told him the promise was for 5, and asked him when he was going to buy the rest. He added it that they could wait till he became Champion in order to fulfill their promise. While they were crying, they wanted Sendō to win next time. Lallapallooza Arc When Īmura Mari visited Sendō Shop talking with Takeshi's Grandmother, Sendō arrived followed by Manabu, Takashi, and friends. They wanted Sendō to buy them mountain bike and get with his fight money, but Sendō yelled at them. Sendō told his grandma to throw candy at them to get them to be quiet, but his grandma yelled at him for missing his appointment as Mari introduced herself. Manabu believed Mari to be an enemy and spy for Ippo since she came from Tokyo. He told her to tell Ippo that Rocky was not like the old Rocky, since he has been doing secret training, while Sendō was yelling at them to leave when reporters visit. Mari was interested in the secret training, when Manabu showed her the weights on Sendō's legs as Sendō kicked him. Manabu told her to try them on, since she wouldn't understand by just knowing it. When Mari tried them on, she could move as the kids were making fun of her. Manabu and his friends later travelled to Tokyo to attend Sendō's rematch against Ippo at the Kōrakuen Hall. They were saddened when Sendō lost against Ippo and lost his title on the seventh round. Part II Red Lightning Arc Manabu can be seen running with Sendō doing his training. Appearance He is a small kid, that is wearing a Hanshin Tigers baseball cap and a jacket. Personality He tends to be pushing in always demanding Sendō to buy them the Super Famicon. He acts like the leader of the group, where he gets into fights with other, or pushing. Gallery Sendo - Manga - Promise to buy Super Famicon.png|Sendō promising to buy Super Famicon. Manabu - Manga - Pointing out that Takashi's Weak.png|Manabu pointing out Takashi's weak. Manabu_-_Manga_-_Showing_Mari's_Sendo_secret.png|Manabu shows Mari Sendō's secret training. Category:Male Characters Category:Full Name Unknown Category:Non Boxers Category:Osaka Category:Characters from Osaka